The Champion of the Moon: Rise of the Titans
by Anaklusmos101
Summary: Percy runs away from home after his mother is murdered only to be taking in by Hades and raised to be the child of the prophecy. My first story so easy on the reviews.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

Third person POV

A young boy ran along the outskirts of Manhattan being chased by a dog the size of a truck.

'Go way' screamed the boy but the dog kept on coming it's pitch black fur gleaming when a hunting horn sounded and a volley of arrows hit it as it faded.

A band of around 20 girls in silver lined Coats came running into view stopping when they saw the boy who was trembling "pwease don't hurd me" he said stepping back. "

Don't worry" said a girl who looked around 12 with auburn hair, "my name is Artemis what is yours young one?"she asked.

"My m m mom called me Percy" he stammered.

"and where is your mom ?" asked Artemis and almost immediately regretted saying that as he looked ready to burst into tears.

"she was killed by my stepfather" Percy replied , saying stepfather with disgust ,wondering why he was sharing personal information with someone he had met five minutes if that before.

Artemis looked ready to reply when a highly pale man appeared.

' Lord Hades' said Artemis "what are you doing here?"

"If he wants I can adopt him because I know that you won't take in him and I am NOT leaving an innocent child to die an" Hades started but was cut off by a tall girl with coal eyes and a circuit in her hair "I am just wondering who the father is? oh sorry for interrupting you Lord Hades"

"It is okay Zoe but to be honest I think the father is Poseidon" but, here he held up his hand, the boy has already suffered because Poseidon did not have decency to check on him every once in awhile which is not breaking the ancient laws.

They looked at Percy who was sleeping "however his wounds are beyond our ability, to heal , well at least mine, but your brother can" said Hades.

Artemis stared at him "you know that every single time he comes here he tries to flirt with my hunters and," she started to rant.

" it is that or Percy dies" said Hades quietly.

Artemis huffed in annoyance "fine ," before a loud, "Apollo GET HERE AT ONCE" yelled Artemis and a flash of bright gold came revealing a handsome young man with a blinding smile.

" Hello Artemis how is my lil sis and all her lovely hunters which I forgot are off"

" Shut up Apollo the only reason I called you here is to help me with a healing problem."

" Okay who got to hurt?"

"We found a young dying son of Poseidon for your Information," Artemis snapped.

Apollo looked at her like she had gone crazy " A son of Poseidon impossible, he said, staring at her as if she had gone mad.

"Well take a look" she said pointing behind her causing Apollo to gasp and run to the boy who was lying next to Hades.

"Oh um uncle Hades can I?" " sure" Apollo knelt down next to Percy and sang a healing hymn and Percy's wounds began to heal.

"He will be fine" said Apollo now he looked at Artemis "you were right Poseidon did break his oath and now I gather you want to adopt him right."

Hades nodded and then Artemis said something that surprised everyone " I want to bless him because if I am correct he will be horrible at archery and I want him to learn to respect girls an- I also want to bless him with archery" said Apollo interrupted his twin sister who nodded.

" if you are fine with it?" he asked Percy.

" I just want to know are you the Greek gods that my mom used to tell me about and if you are I will say yes as it will be nice to have an awesome God"- Apollo started to grin- " and an even more awesome goddess as my patrons and having the coolest God as my father."

Apollo stared at Percy in shock " bu but I am" but was interrupted by the hunters laughter along with Artemis and Hades.

" well I think that that is it and one of you tell Demeter and Persephone that they have an adoptive grandson slash son" said Hades.

Time skip to the underworld.

"So this is my new home" said Percy.

"yes" said Hades and he looked like he was about to say something else when a flutter of wings stopped him.

" who is this my lord?" asked the fury Alecto.

"This is my adoptive son and heir Perseus Jackson."

Alecto looked slightly surprised that Hades had adopted a child but she did not ask any questions.

 **Like it hate it please tell me**

 **Next chapter : Westover Hall beginning of TTC**


	2. Maine

Percy POV

 **7 years later in the underworld**

Percy dodged a swipe at his neck and bought one of his own down only to meet metal as the 2 swords clanged.

Percy took a couple of steps back quickly causing his mentor to step forward fast and didn't stop which proved to be his downfall as Percy dodged his strike and put his sword against his opponent's neck as his own momentum nearly carried himself onto his sword.

"Yield" Percy asked.

Hiss mentor chuckled and said " I yield young one."

" You should not have done that step so quickly as you knew I was going to dodge and I had a good advantage" Percy said.

"Ah that is the point you know how to teach and use every weapon brilliantly" said Achilles

Percy groaned " stop if you are going to go on a massive speech about how far I have come and how vitally important it is to use every weapon in existence, you are going to sound like Theseus."

Achilles chuckled at the remark when they heard a flutter of wings causing them to turn around.

"Lord Perseus your father wants to speak to you about something." " okay I am coming and stop calling me lord damn it."

" Sorry Lord Perseus," said Alecto clearly not meaning it causing Percy to groan and Achilles to chuckle.

" Tell my father I will be there in a sec and my I ask do you know why?"

" No I do not lord Perseus" she said faltering towards the end and with a flutter of wings she was gone.

" Okay well at least she almost stopped calling me lord" Achilles gave him an amused look.

"what?" Said Percy.

" nothing I have just not seen you this mad since the whole Orion incident and plus you know Alecto is not going to listen to your rants about how she has to stop calling you lord."

Percy scowled " Orion deserves to rot in punishment forever and I was way madder at him than I was to Alecto".

"Whatever you say Percy" said Achilles with a chuckle before he added, " and you say that Theseus and I go on long speeches, you should listen to yourself sometime."

Percy gave him a failed scowl "well I will see you around Achilles" and with that he vanished into the shadows.

Percy arrived in the throne room where his father was waiting for him "there you are" said Hades with a smile, " the reason I called you here is that I've got a mission for you."

Percy gestured go on with a flick of his hands.

"I have sent my children to a school called Westover and I want you to get them now because that accursed camp has found them and if Zeus finds out who they are he will kill them without hesitation simply because they are my children" Hades stated.

Percy nodded looking determined "I will father as I will not let my siblings go to that accursed camp and be stuffed into the cabin as well as feared because they your children."

Hades nodded "be safe" he said.

Percy smiled as he faded into the shadows.

Westover Hall Miami

Percy studied the students as they walked past and acting like total fools , he had already identified his siblings,the syter and the other demigods a son of Poseidon,a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Hermes.

He was about to grab something to drink when he saw the son of Poseidon running off with a sword drawn and he noticed that his siblings and the vice principal Mr Thorn. He smiled as he anticipated a fight.

As he came out off the shadows he looked around and saw the son of Poseidon and his siblings backed up to the edge of a cliff and the monster ( which Percy had identified as the manticore) was talking into a PHONE,what the … since when do monsters use technology... he didn't even want to know, he thought as crept through the shadows.

He summoned his bow and in a flash 10 monsters were gone causing Thorn to roar out " what is this we have a sniper in the shadows find the sniper if he or she doesn't show themselves an."

He was cut off as another monster was cut into dust by Thalia.

" Get away from them you overgrown wannabe cat," Thalia snapped at the Manticore.

"Zeus's brat" he growled only to hear a hunting horn causing his eyes to open wide in shock "impossible" he muttered as 20 girls in silver jackets appeared.

"Permission to kill My Lady" said a tall girl with a silver circuit in her hair.

" Impossible direct interference against ancient laws,"growled Thorn and with that one of them declared " permission granted Zoe" and then a volley of arrows hit the beast and the other monsters which caused the other monsters to explode into solve golden dust. The Manticore roared "I will not leave without some.." he was cut off as Annabeth jumped forward and drove her knife through the monster's neck and Thalia's electric spear sailed through the air and pierced the monster's hide filling the insides with electricity as it dissolves into dust.

They looked around to see were the other monsters are only to find dust. Percy stepped forward with a hood covering his face "who are you?" demanded Artemis with her bow out.

Percy stared at her in disappointment " really Artemis you don't recognize me or the rest of the hunt"

Artemis and the hunters stared at him in confusion " you saved my life when I was 7 and slowly dying on the streets when you found me."

Artemis stared at him in shock,it couldn't be could it "Percy."

He nodded then smiled "glad to see you recognize me."

Zoe grinned " you are no longer that thin,weak 7 year old boy who was struggling to survive nor that floppy nine year old who couldn't cook and who was your archery teacher because you are up to the hunters level?"

"Which one my first or second?" Percy inquired.

"Who was both?" Phoebe asked.

"Orion" he spat with disgust,"he lasted 3 days before being sent to the fields of punishment."

"Good riddance" growled Artemis, "he was nothing more than a cheater,an abuser of women and."

" Someone who could use lies and charm his way up even into the hunt, so well done on sending him to punishment," finished another girl who stepped forward, "hello Percy."

Percy nodded back, "Atlanta, hope your archery has improved."

Atlanta scowled, "I will whip your ass, _boy_ ," but it had none of the snobbish attitude behind it

Percy looked like he was about to reply when the son of Poseidon put a sword against his neck when suddenly Zoe flinched as she looked at the sword and looked at Percy curiously.

" Who are you to interfere with a mission from Olympus" he growled when the son of Hermes sighed.

" Put the sword down Theseus" he started but was cut off with a yell

"Stay out of this Castellan he took my glory and he should be brought before the entire council and voted to be executed"

"YOU don't even know him and you voting him to be executed all because he took your glory and narrowed down your ego" said the daughter of Zeus.

The daughter of Athena said " oh give him a break Thalia,I think you are just jealous because he is a better hero then you" she said arrogantly when Hermes flashed in.

"Hermes what are you doing here?" Asked Artemis.

"Zeus wants a meeting about this one" he said pointing at Percy " he also wants him there and where are the di Angelos?"

Percy replied " they are safe,not that it is any of your business."

" Whatever come along," said Hermes sighing clearly uninterested in this.

Percy blinked and when he opened his eyes again they were in a well ginormous wouldn't cut it as it seemed to go on forever with thick columns as bright as the sun and braziers burning with Greek Fire , in the center of the room, or at least what Percy assumed was the centre as it was difficult to tell,was a hearth with a young girl tending to it and the thrones each gave away which God sat in which.

He went to stand next to Hestia who smiled at him gently as he faced the king of the gods.

He turned and saw that Artemis and Hermes had gone to their thrones.

Apollo sat watching the one he had blessed as he had figured it was Percy. Zeus stared at him and said "who are you as I sense you have the power of 5 gods including 2 of the Big three,POSEIDON who is he?"

"DON'T answer that you piece of rubbish," Percy yelled, " and to answer your question I am Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon adopted son of Hades and Persephone and blessed by Artemis and Apollo.

 **Well review please**

 **Bye**

 **(edited 26 September 2018)**


	3. Olympus and camp

_Previously_ _My name is Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon,adopted son of Hades and Persephone and blessed by Apollo and Artemis._

Silence ran across the throne room then Zeus boomed " POSEIDON you broke the oath TWICE" but was cut off by Percy, " Poseidon is no father of mine a father is supposed to be there ,all HE did was leave us to a life of pain."

Poseidon stared at Percy in shock and anger, "You DARE disrespect me an Olympian God."

" Yes Uncle," said a suddenly smirking Percy.

" UNCLE," roared Poseidon who was suddenly clenching his trident so hard his knuckles were white.

"Well if Hades is my father and you are Hades brother doesn't that mean you are my uncle," said Percy.

Poseidon slumped back and huffed but before he could say anything else Athena spoke up " one thing this boy is too dangerous to be running around free as we have no idea where his loyalties lie with Orthis,the Underworld or Olympus so I think we should send him to camp half blood to help train the younger campers were well who would claim him Hades,Poseidon or Apollo because Hades is his adopted father a" she was cut off as Percy said, " if I'm going to the camp I will be claimed by Hades okay".

" All in favourite of sending him to Camp Half-Blood" said Zeus,10 hands rose " all in favour of killing him right now" no one rose their hands as Poseidon and Dionysus obtained, " very well he would go to camp half blood".

" one question,where will he stay as I am not letting another child of a major God go unclaimed in my cabin heck even minor gods because I told you that we" Hermes started to rant when he was cut off by Demeter, " he will stay in my cabin as he is my grandson so it is not breaking any rules" "Very well it is decided" said Zeus and with a slam of his bolt he was gone.

Line break

Demeter POV

All was quiet at Camp Half Blood as everyone was wondering how the quest for the two half bloods was going when Demeter appeared in a flash of green "Lady Demeter," greeted Chiron, " what are you doing here?" he asked, Demeter smiled at him and said "I am here to speak to my children" she said.

" About something serious that has happened on the council today."

"okay" said Chiron looking a bit surprised " they are all in your cabin or at the strawberry fields" .

Line break

" Why did you call us here Chiron?" asked Katie Gardner.

"because your mother wanted to speak to you about something" Chiron replied as Demeter walked through the door causing a loud yell of "MOM" from half the cabin as they rushed forward to hug her. "Hello everyone" said Demeter with a small smile " I have an important notice for the cabin as my grandson is coming to camp" causing Miranda to ask " which child of yours became a mother?" "Persephone and Hades adopted a young boy named Percy Jackson when he was 7 after his mother was killed by his stepfather and let's just say I love him like one of you lot" .

The hunters camp

No ones POV

Zoe was surprised when Artemis returned with Percy as she suspected that Zeus will try to kill him out of fear of his skills and power. " Lady Artemis what happened on the council?"

Artemis smiled at her lieutenant "He is going to camp half blood along with the other half bloods, have you explained everything to the demigods we came to get?"

" yes Milady."

Artemis nodded and simply said " I will summon Apollo for a ride to camp" and with that she walked away.

Line break

A bright flash of light appeared just as Theseus was asking where Percy was " I bet he ran away that coward."

Percy appeared behind him and put a sword against his back and said " I dare you to repeat that you asshole."

Apollo appeared with a flash of lighgt and a bright smile " hello ladies hello Percy and hello Artemis , I was getting worried as you never call or write" Artemis gritted her teeth and said " you know the rules Apollo : Don't flirt with my hunters or even look at them

and for your information we need a ride to camp" Apollo brightened up and said while clearing his throat " I feel a haiku coming on, green grass breaks through snow , Artemis pleads for my help, I am so cool , Artemis sighed and turned to us "don't worry about his HORRIBLE poetry skills."

Nico Di Angelo looked confused,pointed and said " isn't he the God of poetry?"

" Yes," was the firm answer.

Nico nodded deciding not to say anything as he boarded the sun car only to see there was 1 other seat " um Lord Apollo there won't be enough room for everyone."

Apollo looked surprised like he had only noticed the problem now ," oh about that um get out of the car and shut your eyes."

Apollo took out some keys and pressed a button on it causing it to glow brightly and turn into a normal sized school, " okay everyone in,do you need any help there ladies?" causing Artemis to smack him upside down on the head and shout at him " APOLLO YOU KNOW THE RULES DO NOT FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS!"

" Geez Arty I was only kidding Lil sis" said Apollo causing Artemis to glare at him only to be interrupted by Percy coughing into his fist, " are we going or not?" causing the two twins to look sheepishly.

" Okay Thalia will drive" Apollo decided as he climbed into the car unaware of Thalia's pale face.

Thalia got into the driver's seat and was about to start when Zoe said " where is Lady Artemis?"

Apollo sighed and said " she is going on a solo hunt I don't know the full details".

Thalia started the engine as Apollo advised "speed equals heat so start off nice and slow and then go faster."

Thalia nodded her face pal for some reason as she slowly started to push down on the accelerator.

" Slowly does it " said Apollo as the car began to ascend up.

" Level up" said Apollo, the car leveled a bit too much and they started to descend, " a bit high-woah" said Apollo as Thalia turned suddenly to the left throwing everyone on each other.

" woah Thalia slowly I want to be prepared for my heroic entrance at camp and you are ruining my appearance" sneered Theseus causing Zoe to glare at him " what beautiful?" " Don't flirt with me you boy" sneered Zoe causing Percy to chuckle when the worst thing happened as Annabeth happened to look down and yell " Thalia get higher we burning New England!"

" what" said Apollo in shock he looked down " oh um get higher as Long Island is dead ahead be careful dead is only an expression."

" there's camp" said Theseus " be careful as I will take all the glory."

" oh cut the crap and Thalia if the worst comes to the worst drive it into the"... " canoe lake" Apollo interrupted Luke .

" yeah" said Luke with a frown before he turned to Theseus " and for you it is all about a TEAM effort not your glory an- Thalia are you feeling ok- woah" he yelped as the car began to plunge downward.

" Brake!" Yelled Zoe but it was to late as the car roared over the cabins causing the campers below to scatter, Percy stood up,crouched,tensed then jumped off the sun bus into the canoe lake causing the rest of them to follow except for Apollo,Thalia and Theseus as they stayed in the bus until it crashed into the lake.

Everyone stared in shock at the scene that had just happened before them in shock before Theseus came up and said outloud "I have completed another quest single handedly as everyone lay on the ground injured!" causing Annabeth to nod and Luke and Thalia to glare at her causing her to smile sweetly at them and say "what."

"Nothing" they said in unison as Theseus continued to rant about how he single handedly hold off a 1000 monsters with his bare hands when Percy stood up and added with smirk "well that explains why you spent the majority of the fight with the manticore and a 100 monsters whimpering behind Annabeth ."

This caused him to spin around and sneer at him "who do you think you are speaking to the son of Poseidon and child of the prophecy?"

" Percy Jackson son of Hades god of the underworld and Persephone goddess of flowers and the underworld"

Cliffy ha ha

Regards Anaklusmos 101


	4. the Prophecy

Silence rang around the camp as Percy announced who he was, Chiron looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"ho-how," stammered Chiron causing Percy to smirk and say "must I repeat myself," which sent a few people chuckling and a kid with blond hair and grey eyes stepped forward and asked "are you a god?" a child of Athena mused Percy and aloud he said " no I am not, a god Hades and Persephone adopted me when I was 7 however I am a demigod by blood but I hate my birth godly parent okay oh and Demeter said -"

"That you could stay in her cabin" interrupted a girl with brown eyes and emerald green eye "Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter nephew/cousin" causing Percy to look at her quizzingly "nephew/cousin?"

Katie sighed and said "you're the adopted son of my sister and my uncle"

Oh mouthed Percy before saying "so you want to introduce me to everyone?".

Line Break

Percy sat at the Demeter table talking to Miranda the deputy head of the Demeter cabin when Chiron stamped his foot twice to get the campers and hunters attention before speaking in a loud voice " EVERYONE please be quiet," all chatting stopped and all eyes went to Chiron except Theseus and his lackeys who continued to chat with Annabeth doing everything she could to get his attention when Luke shouted out "QUIET you moron Chiron is trying to speak" they stopped speaking and Chiron gave him a grateful look before continuing "as the hunters are here we will play the custom game of capture the flag , campers v hunters and we have a new recruit here Perseus Jackson son of Hades and Persephone, and before you ask he is adopted.". A camper raised his hand and asked " Chiron is he a demigod by birth or did he have mortal parents?" this time it was Percy who answered " I am a demigod by birth but I hate my birth parent as all he did was abandon us". Chiron nodded and said " after supper get ready for capture the flag".

Line Break

Percy watched awed as he watched the hunters outsmart and completely outmatch the campers despite the large disadvantage in numbers.

Percy grinned when he noticed some silver racing towards him when he swung around only to see some more silver heading behind him. Deciding to just check where the campers were only to see that Luke had managed to capture the hunters flag and was racing towards the creek using the speed of Hermes with Theseus yelling at him about how HE should have captured the flag.

Percy jumped down to the ground just as Phoebe and Zoe reached the area. They stopped when they saw him , Phoebe sneered at him " get out of our way BOY" Percy grinned and asked "why?" which sent her fuming as she rushed him only for him to sidestep and smash the hilt of his sword into her head which knocked her unconscious causing Zoe to stare at him in shock but before she could speak Luke came racing in with the flag sealing the first win for the campers in 57 games. The campers began to cheer only for them to freeze in shock as the oracle came out of the woods and said to Zoe

FIVE SHALL GO WEST TO THE GODDESS IN CHAINS

ONE SHALL BE LOST IN THE LAND WITHOUT RAIN

OLYMPUS'S BANE SHALL SHOW THE TRAIL

CAMPERS AND HUNTERS COMBINED PREVAIL

THE TITAN'S CURSE THE SON OF THREE GODS MUST WITHSTAND

AND ONE SHALL BE BROUGHT TO THE BRINK OF DEATH'S HAND.


	5. councils

Everyone stared at the Oracle in shock before Theseus sneered " Well I am definitely going on this quest as I don't even have to worry about dying as I am too good."

Percy felt like facepalming this kid was so stupid before saying out loud, " Zoë gets to choose who will go and she-"

" probably won't choose any of the disgusting,arrogant,disgusting **boys!"** Phoebe interrupted sneering causing Zoë to turn around in mock horror, " Phoebe there are **little kids here** and we don't need the boys to pick any more swear words" she said her face shifting into a small smirk.

Suddenly a son of Apollo by the name of Will suddenly looked at two children of Hermes in horror " since when were you two fan of the hunters" causing a small circle to appear as on the ground was written

 **Boys** lose

 **Hunters** win

With the Stolls looking at the ground mournfully, "They always beat us," complained Travis.

"Yeah, how come they get all the power," whined Conner.

Atlanta one of the more experienced hunters rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath when she looked at Chiron and simply said " we need to discuss the prophecy **NOW** "

Chiron only nodded numbly.

Line break Line break

Yelling could be heard from the big house as Chiron went in before yelling " **ENOUGH** we are not here to hear you squabble like spoiled children well at least I'm not so the question is who is the goddess in-"

"Artemis is" interrupted Zoë who looked very much like she had been crying, everyone looked at her in shock.

" How do you know?" asked Luke before face palming ," oh you had a dream about it."

Phoebe snapped, her voice full of sarcasm "of course she did you idiotic boy, what do you think happened, that milady came to our cabin last night, told her that she was going to be captured and walked away."

Luke stared at Phoebe in shock with a handful of chips halfway to his mouth Zoë could only nod numbly Phoebe continued to speak as if Luke hadn't spoken, " the hunters will leave at once we must save our mistress".

" You are missing something as usual " spoke up Thalia " **campers** **and** **hunters** **combined prevail** , so three hunters 2 campers" "why not 4 hunters and one camper "? asked Zoë.

Annabeth stood up and said rather arrogantly "because the prophecy says campers not camper so Theseus and I for the campers and Zoë and whoever else is coming not that I care as they will be killed off."

It took Will and Luke to hold back Zoë and Phoebe before Luke spoke up as he glared at Annabeth, "listen here idiot this is Zoë's quest so she chooses not you, how you are Athena's daughter I would never know, their supposed to be smart not, not preachy."

Charles raised an eyebrow ," preachy?" he asked.

"For lack of a better word," said Luke still glaring in Annabeth's direction, ' _what happened to her, she used to be my sister and now she is a stranger, that is the second sibling that has betrayed me_.'

Zoë nodded before sending a sorry glance at Phoebe "Phoebe,Bianca,Perseus,Luke and myself" she said,

Phoebe nodded " good pick for the most part despite the fact we are traveling with boys Perseus is respectful and both of them are excellent fighters, although, Castellan, if I hear one wrong word out of you."

"Phoebe, that is enough," snapped Zoë, "the two of them are coming and that is final."

Theseus however scowled and said " why take those two twits one which you just met and one who dared to defy me and steal my glory, you will need my expertise after all, I am the child of the prophecy!"

Annabeth cheered "you tell them Theseus."

Zoë banged her hand on the table " **enough** I have chosen and only I will choose".

Line break

Zoë found Percy teaching Nico and Bianca Di Angelo with their powers and giving them the weapons when he told them to go and that he needed a minute just to think

when he spoke up " I hope you not spying on me and my siblings for no reason so is there anything I can do for you Zoë ?"

Zoë just stood there completely flabbergasted before she composed herself and said " how did you know?"

Percy smiled and said, " my father can sense who is in the shadows for the most part and he passed that on to me, now what do you want?"

"How do you know I want something?" Asked Zoë suspiciously.

"I doubt, a hunter would willingly talk to a boy, that is sexist, you know," said Percy casually as he struggled not to laugh as he watched Zoë's face go all sorts of colors.

Zoë glared at him, took a deep breath and asked "I will like to ask you too come on the quest to save Lady Artemis and everyone except for that son of Poseidon and his lackeys agreed."

Percy nodded "of course I still need to pay her back for when I was 7 but that can be for another time".

Zoë nodded and sprinted off to pack, cursing a certain son of Hades for being so infuriating.


	6. last day at camp

The next morning, Percy woke up early feeling refreshed as he looked around the Demeter cabin.

Everyone was still asleep so Percy got his stuff and shadow traveled out of the Demeter cabin into the sunlight.

Looking about he could see Zoë and Phoebe coming up to the top of the hill.

Just as Percy was thinking where are the others Thalia,Luke and Bianca turned up.

Instead of walking to the hill he simply shadow traveled behind the girls using the shadow of his grandmother's cabin.

"Boo" yelled Percy and he started to crack up at two girl's faces who had jumped back in fright,weapons out, faces pale.

"Don't do that!" yelled Zoë who still looked like she had run a mile without a break when Luke and Thalia turned up with Chiron on their heels,his face solemn.

In the background Percy could see Bianca saying her final goodbyes to Nico who looked like he just could not let go, Percy understood that as he knew that for most of Nico's life he only had Bianca and here she was going on probably one of the most deadly and important quests in nearly a thousand years if not longer along with a 1 in 5 chance at least of her dying.

"So what is up," Luke said grinning, "let's get out of here before his highness wakes up along with his lackeys."

Percy could hardly agree more when Chiron began to speak as Bianca had now joined them.

"Well good luck I just wish you could have been trained for more longer Bianca, knowing you longer Perseus and take care of one of my favourite pupils please Zoë?"

Zoë nodded her face hardening "I will I swear it on the river styx."

Thunder rumbled distantly causing Bianca to look up confused.

"Don't worry Bianca it is just the rivers way of sealing the oath," said Thalia before turning to Luke, "stay safe please for me," she said cupping his face in her hands.

Luke nodded "I will"

Thalia nodded sadly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Chiron cleared his throat and gestured to Argus who looked extremely bored with life at the current time.

"Argus here will drive you into the city and drop you off or as you have a couple of people old and responsible enough you can take the van yourself and drive there," said Chiron looking at Zoë who simply nodded and said

"We will drive there ourselves."

Chiron nodded and simply said with a sad smile, "go then heroes and keep safe,don't get into unnecessary fights with monsters okay"

"Got it ," stated Percy before noticing Annabeth and Theseus walking towards them so he turned to Thalia who he decided he liked (as a friend) and asked "Are you sure you going to be alright with them around?"

Thalia nodded and said "you better go"

Zoë took one look and nodded.

As they drove towards the city Percy realized no matter what he was going to keep everyone safe and finish this quest alive.

Hi last chapter of the day please reply to my poll question next chapter should be up by the end of the week


	7. To Washington

The truck ran smoothly along the roads as Manhattan got closer and closer, while the Empire State Building rising above the buildings seemed to be watching them however Percy knew that it was not the building itself that was watching but the gods that lived on top of it.

"After we depart we should get a train or bus to get as close as we can to San Francisco," said Luke, Bianca looked a little confused at this,

"Why San Francisco," she asked this time it was Percy who answered

"The Titan fortress Orthis rests on top of Mt Diablo were I presume they took Artemis most likely to hold up the sky," he took a breath before continuing, "they most likely took a young female demigod who had a crush or something on a traitor or a traitor female demigod to hold up the sky and we all should know what happened next."

Zoë nodded before turning to Luke, "why bus or train, why don't we just walk?"

Bianca then took a guess and said, " because buses and trains are faster aren't they,"

Percy nodded before saying, " well here we get off let's see what Train goes west the furthest and the cheapest, we don't want to spend all our money on a slow train either."

"There is the well a train station lets go and see," said Luke enthusiastically and rushed forward dragging Bianca with him with Phoebe close behind them.

Percy looked at Zoë "how much money do we have,"

Zoë looked embarrassed "I actually don't know, I didn't bother to check,"

Percy looked at her in surprise , "well we did better count now," he trailed off before face palming and muttering, "I am such a twit," before digging out a card, "my dad is the god of riches so this card is unlimited," he finished before jogging off to catch up with the others unaware of a tiny blush on Zoë's cheeks.

"There is a train for Washington and from there to San Francisco," said Luke, "tickets are pretty expensive though"

" that will be okay considering someone in our group forgot to mention he has an unlimited card," said Zoë glaring at Percy who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly causing the others to look at him,

"well at least he remembered in time so we take the train to Washington, then catch a train to San Francisco then we think of the plan to assault the mountain," said Luke before glancing around, "unless anyone else wants to add anything," Zoë shook her head, "No that is a good idea Luke,".

Bianca suddenly looked around in alarm, "where is Percy?".

Everyone was suddenly on their feet when suddenly a voice came from behind them scaring them half to Hades "getting the tickets, the train is here in 20 minutes"

Zoë slapped his arm hard, "don't ever vanish without a word like that again, as much as I hate to admit it, we need you on this quest."

"When did you vanish anyway ?" asked Bianca, "one minute you were there the next you won't,"

"I got bored watching you guys talk so I decided to go and buy the tickets, come on there is the train."

As they climbed on board, Percy looked around saw a seat and immediately crashed, unfortunately that meant dreams.

 _Percy was walking through a beautiful garden with flowers blooming around the edges of the garden and in the centre of the garden was a tall,thick tree with golden apples growing on it, gleaming in the night sky like diamonds were thousands upon thousands of stars, but as he looked closer he noticed at least three constellations were missing, Hercules,Orion and Scorpius._

 _Percy turned his head towards the edge of the garden were two figures were walking quietly towards the tree which as Percy only now noticed had a emerald green one-hundred headed dragon coiled around the base. Ladon. The one monster he hoped he will never meet, but deep down he knew he considering his luck he was._

 _He was so deep in thought that he missed part of the man and womans conversation._

 _"My sisters if they knew they would disown me," the girl whispered causing the man to sneer, "well if that is the case you can't help me anymore pretty one,"_

 _"Wait," said the girl who looked like she was making a difficult decision, "take this," she said pulling out a hair clip before twisting it, turning it into a sword, " Anaklusmos, the current that takes one by surprise."_

 _Percy watched the man take the sword and fight off Ladon until he was able to grab an apple and get out of there and he picked up a Lion skinned coat. Hercules._

 _But who was the girl, none of the stories told Hercules being helped by a hesperid and they were the only girls there in the garden besides Hera or their mother when they visited._

 _Percy continued to watch, still a little puzzled when the sight before him made him open his eyes, the girl was sobbing and pleading with him, while he simply sneered and walked away, as Percy walked over or well floated over to the girl to see if she was okay she lifted her head and Percy gasped, it was Zoë._

Percy jumped up only to Luke about to shake him awake and he asked, "are we at Washington?" Luke nodded and asked noticing he was a little shaking up, "are you okay?"

"I am fine just a demigod dream, nothing to do with our quest," Luke nodded and jumped out of the train with Percy close behind him, his fingers on Riptide, it had belonged to Zoë , he shook his head clear and was about to follow the others when he noticed a hellhound walking into the air and space museum so naturally Percy followed walked into the shadows, shadow traveled into the museum and got the fright of his life, standing less than 2 feet away his back to him was Atlas and at least another dozen of Kronos's war leaders including Percy's old enemy the Manticore.

Hope you enjoy you might have to wait till next week for the chapter as I have exams in the next couple of weeks or so, please if you have any ideas PM me or review thanks

Anaklusmos101


	8. Escape from Washington

Percy POV

Percy gazed around in complete in utter shock, his thoughts going at a thousand miles an hour, how is Atlas here? Who is holding up the sky if he is here? Why is he here?

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when Atlas began to speak,

" now we are all here to seed our ultimate strike force which can only be made in this … exhibit," one of the demigods there a guy who looked around 19 years old opened his mouth to protest but Atlas beat him to the point, "yes Nakamura I am pretty sure that your forces that you have trained on the Princess Andromeda will make a fine honour god for Lord Kronos but my soldiers will be the front liners" he stated, boasting a little at the end.

The Manticore stepped forward and announced, "the latest news of the half bloods quest has arrived, at the current time they are in this city a couple of , how do the mortals call it, blocks away from here, my lord this is the time to attack, with your permission my lord let me deal with the," - " NO, you have failed me for the last time Thorn, my warriors will take care of them,guards bring in the teeth ."

One of the guards ran out of the room and came back carrying several large teeth which he planted into a dirt patch,

" now bring in the blood!" bellowed Atlas, two dracaenae came forward bringing a large bucket between them, "now behold my killing machines," said Atlas with an evil a pure evil smile as the dracaenae began to pour the blood out of the pail and onto the now boiling dirt patch.

" foolish mortals who didn't know they had dragon teeth and not just any dragon the ancient Sybaris herself," sneered Atlas.

Just then the ground erupted and 3 skeleton things emerged,

"Mrow," said one of them as they began to sniff around the place, there must have been plenty of exciting smells thought Percy with a grin but he was worried as he knew exactly what Atlas was trying to do, summon spartus, a legion of nearly indestructible skeleton warriors, he was cut out of his thoughts by Atlas's below,

"WHAT IS THIS, YOU WERE DID YOU GET THESE FUZZBALLS," he yelled pointing at the person who had bought them in.

" Fro fro from the Sabertooth Cat just as you said my lord," he somehow manage to stammer out.

" NO you idiot from the Tyrannosaurus Rex, gather these kittens and don't let me see your face again."

He was all but shouting as loud as he could as the guard gathered the kittens and fled with his tail between his legs, his face one of absolute terror.

"You," said Atlas in a much more calmer tone but still a mad one, "fetch me the right ones!".

The guard raced out of the room and then the Nakamura guy said,

"this is why I don't use mortals, they are completely unreliable."

"They are vicious,violent and easy to manipulate, I love them" said Atlas with a grin and the guard returned with different teeth, " in a way the mortals amaze me with the way they imagine things, they somehow managed to think a 'prehistoric' dragon is a two legged hunter amazing," he said before grinning as the dirt began to boil again this time Percy could only watch in horror as not one not two not three but a dozen skeletal hands began to break the surface.

"The hunters uniform," announced Nakamura said a smug smile on his face too as he passed the uniform to Atlas, causing Percy to stare in shock, it was Zoë's uniform and the sparus had already sniffed it causing Percy to shadow travel away but not before hearing Atlas say, " send them a playmate until the warriors catch up" and then he shadow traveled out of the museum right in front of Luke who was looking for him.

"What the oh Percy it is you, where were you?" he said looking a bit surprised.

"No time we have to go, Atlas is here along with Thorn, a dozen sprattus and some demigod named Nakamura along with an unidentified monster."

Luke and Percy raced along until they saw the others and raced as if a pride of Lions were after them.

" Luke,Percy there you guys are what happened?" cried out Bianca franticly.

"No time Atlas is here and he has a dozen spartus after us as well as some other monster to 'keep us occupied'," said Percy a bit out of breath.

"Look mama a kitty," suddenly cried a young girl around 6.

"That is no kitten," gasped Phoebe, "that is the Nemean Lion."

"We need to get an arrow or something down it's throat," said Percy, "we need to get it's mouth open."

Luke took matters into his own hands "Hey I bet your mother was so sorry you were born that she died of grief yea you, you smell like dung it is probably the reason you are half starved each day," he yelled at it.

The Lion must have sensed he was being insulted and he opened his mouth only to find 4 arrows sticking in its maw.

As they watched, it turned into dust and left the pelt, Luke went took the pelt and some matches and lit the pelt,

"For the Goddess Artemis," he whispered before noticing everyone staring at him, "what."

"Nothing, I suppose it is to help Mlady with her burden," she stammered out before relaxing when he nodded.

"Uh guys there is the train come on unless you want the spartus to catch up," said Percy nodding towards the train then to the skeletons on the other side.

"You are right, come on let's get out of here," said Zoë.

They just managed to get on the train before it left, probably leaving Atlas to in a fine old temper, but that didn't matter anymore or at least at the current time, now they just needed to get to Orthis,rescue Artemis and return to Olympus,all in just 4 days, if not, the war wasn't necessary lost, but it would be hard to see them winning with the campers they had.

Hi sorry I messed up the museum's name just managed to fit this chapter in, between it shutting down, the app shutting down, the internet shutting down and studies but here is chapter 8.

Please answer my poll.


	9. Hoover dam

3 Person POV

The train sped along the tracks for two days and despite the fact that they only saw a family of centaurs, they did not let their guard down once and often took turns sleeping.

"Does anyone have any food?" asked Luke as he gaped at a food cart with a waitress behind it asking people what they wanted to eat.

Zoë was about to roll her eyes and mutter something about boys when she realized that Luke for once had a point.

"Luke is right in a way for once, we need food and water and the boys for now may have some unhealthy food," she said while wrinkling her nose in disgust at the latter part of the sentence.

Phoebe grinned and asked, "did you do that so they could shut up or that you felt sorry for them?"

Zoë glared at her before saying, "I just wanted to shut him up and can you wake Bianca and Percy?"

Phoebe nodded as she shook Bianca awake.

" Wha what is happening?" she asked still half asleep.

"We are getting food," she told her as Phoebe woke up Percy.

"What about food?" questioned Percy as he jumped up.

Zoë rolled her eyes and simply said, "you are fetching."

Percy nodded but just as he was about to get up he tensed, Luke was about to ask what was wrong when everyone else in the carriage simply stood up and left just as a low, hungry snarl filled the carriage, it was coming from the end the mortals had only a few seconds earlier left.

"Hellhound," breathed Percy but before they could get any further a grunting moo came from the opposite side.

"The Minotaur," whispered Zoë, her face pale as the monster came behind them flanked by two more hellhounds.

Luke asked Percy, his sword drawn, "can you control the hellhounds Perce?"

Percy replied weakly a little too weakly, "someone, probably Kronos is blocking my control over them, I don't even have enough energy to shadow travel myself out of here let alone all of us."

Zoë's face was determined as she spoke, "does anyone else have any ideas to get out of here," because even as she spoke the hellhounds began to creep forward, black fur glittering, blood red eyes gleaming, long yellow teeth glowing.

Luke began to desperately scan the situation before his eyes settled on the window of the carriage* , "bingo," he said to himself before announcing out loud, "we need to jump out the windows."

Bianca turned to him with a look that said are you crazy.

Luke said , "unless you have any other ideas Bianca?"

Bianca grimly nodded, "it is our only way."

Zoë glanced at the rest of the group then the monsters who were thankfully slowly closing in before yelling, "WE NEED TO JUMP NOW! as she threw her body at the glass which shattered upon impact.

THUD, they hit the ground hard before sitting up and watching the train speed along taking the monsters with it.

Thankfully the hellhounds could not shadow travel towards them now as A there were no shadows and B they won't know where the group was.

"Everyone okay?" asked a concerned Percy.

"Yeah, I think so," said Luke looking around.

"Which way must we go?" asked Bianca who looked a little breathless.

Zoë turned to Phoebe with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked a curious Phoebe.

"Are you not my best tracker?" she implied.

Phoebe groaned and pointed in the direction that the train had gone, "that way."

line break

6 hours later

"Hoover Dam" stated Percy looking across the water*.

"Come on then, we need to find some dam food," snapped Zoë.

Luke and Percy both burst out laughing while Bianca chuckled.

"What?" demanded Zoë.

Percy struggled to keep a straight face as he said, "and I need the dam toilet."

Luke managed to laugh louder as he managed to wheeze out, "and I need the dam snack bar."

Light slowly dawned on Zoë and Phoebe and Zoë said, " boys and Bianca."

Percy then grew serious as he said, "you guys find something to eat because I need the toilet*."

Line break of 5 minutes

As Percy came out of the bathroom fully alert when he heard a cough right next to him.

On instinct he had his sword out but just managed to stop it before it went through the person's neck.

"What the hell!" exclaimed the person, a teenage, mortal girl, "who do you think you are?"

Percy smiled, "tell me your name first as I do not give my name out to random strangers."

The girl huffed before saying, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare and yours considering you have not answered my question yet?"

Percy sighed before saying, "Percy," before his eyes widened at something behind her, Spartoi, Percy silently cursed before saying, "and I have to go."

Then he vanished.

line break

Percy reappeared just in front of Zoë who had her bow out in an instinct before lowering it when she saw who it was.

"Oh it is you Percy,we have to go this…" only for her to trail off as she spotted something behind him.

"Spartoi," she cursed, they are surrounding us, there were half a dozen behind me and four more to my left and now there 7 more behind you so my right now."

By this time Percy had spotted the spartoi who were trying to sneak up on him and then he noticed the others behind Zoë,running like the wind.

He opened his mouth which he cupped and yelled while pointing the only possible free way, " **LUKE,BIANCA,PHOEBE** this way," before chasing after Zoë.

He could feel the others coming up but they were too slow so in a desperate attempt he shadow traveled to them and with barely enough strength he managed to shadow travel the group to Zoë with Bianca helping him.

After force feeding him some ambrosia and nectar he was on his feet racing towards a boat, a small rowing boat by the looks of it and he jumped in beckoning to the others to join him.

Phoebe went pale white as she figured out Percy's plan but before she could object

Bianca was pulling her along and literally shoved her into the boat then jumped in herself with Luke and Zoë already in.

Without a word Percy had the boat through the water.

"Phoebe are you okay?" asked Bianca.

Phoebe could only shake her head.

"It is the water isn't it?" asked Luke.

Phoebe could only nod her head.

Bianca clear her throat, " guys we should get moving fast the spartoi have found a motor boat and it looks like they can use it."

Percy looked up and cursed, "she is right,hold on Phoebe close your eyes and think of your happiest memories okay."

The boat suddenly lurched forward with the spartoi closing in on them fast.

Spray launched behind them, but cracks were starting to appear in the ship and unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it they were nearing the edge of the dam and the spartoi wasn't slowing down and then Luke looked down then looked at Phoebe and decided he was going to die anyway but before he could open his mouth he heard Percy say something but he could not make it out of the noise. Zoë had her bow out along with Phoebe and Bianca but before they could fire even three rounds the dam wall exploded taking with it the spartoi,the quest members, the wall, both boats and tons upon tons of water.

 **Like hate if you have any ideas please PM me or review.**

 **Can you also vote on my poll it is a tie and this could be your last chance to vote here are the current results**

 **Yes:2**

 **No:2**

 **If it is a tie I am taking matters in my own hands**

 ***1 I do not know if train windows are larege enough to jump through**

 ***2 I have not been to Hoover dam so I do not know what it looks like**

 ***3 I also do not know what americans call bathrooms.**


	10. The river

Percy burst out of the water, his head still spinning, the last thing he remembered was the rest of the group and him plunging down off hoover dam, which raised the question, where were the others.

Gods he thought slowly starting to panic, if they were dead because of him he will never ever forgive himself when he heard the sound of someone gasping behind him, turning around slowly he Luke, still looking a little shell shocked, his blond hair was in all directions, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Luke," called Percy as he swam towards the son of Hermes.

Luke turned and saw him, "Percy, thank gods, I thought I was the only one still alive."

Percy gave a small smile, "so did I actually, but where is everyone else?"

He slowly began to look around, " **BIANCA,ZOË,PHOEBE!"**

He began to shout, Luke joined in until around 10 seconds later Bianca's head popped up still breathing heavily, Percy swam over and pulled his sister into a big hug which Bianca returned before she asked "where is everyone else Percy?"

Percy nodded to where Luke was swimming still looking for the two hunters,

"Luke is the only other one," he said softly causing Bianca's eyes to widen and furiously began calling for the others when they heard a shortcoming from downstream, "Percy,Bianca,Luke!"

It was Zoë's voice and it sounded desperate.

Percy flew through the water while Bianca and Luke went as fast as they could.

Percy POV

Percy found Zoë holding a body desperately trying to do CPR on the body which Percy had now identified as Phoebe's.

In two powerful strokes he was at Zoë's side.

Nudging her gently just to let him take over he put a hand on Phoebe's chest and concentrated.

After 5 seconds which gave Luke and Bianca enough time to find them, water came gurgling out her mouth.

She sat up coughing before saying as she looked up with her brown hair across her face, "I hate water."

No one's POV

The others smiled a little before Percy struck out for shore yelling over his shoulder, " there is a boat house just downstream from here, we can row the next bit!"

The others nodded although Phoebe did it very reluctantly.

Time skip of 570 Metres downstream (623 yards)

The place was closed but that did not stop percy from climbing into a canoe and saying, "come on."

They took three canoes, Percy had one by himself, Zoe and Phoebe shared one and Luke and Bianca took the other one.

They went downstream for a good 100 km (62 miles) before it came to another waterfall and the only way out of this was to go through the desert.

Percy hopped on shore grinning with the others coming behind him.

Percy turned to Phoebe and said with a very dramatic bow, "here is some dryland Miss Phoebe."

Which resulted in Phoebe kicking him and everyone else to burst out laughing.

Luke suddenly spoke up, "uh guys, don't mean to spoil the mood, but didn't the prophecy say 'one shall be lost in the land without rain' and the desert does not have much rain."

The mood was instantly killed as they looked at each other warily.

One of them was not going to come out of the desert wh the rest of the quest members.

 **Merry Christmas everyone**

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short and late but A I was lazy and B I just got back from a three week holiday in Israel.**


	11. The peacefull desert

Percy glanced at the now pale faces of his companions, each one looking at each other sadly despite their best efforts to hide it.

Percy sighed and he said, " guys, the prophecy predicted this and you can't go against the oracle, besides how else are we supposed to get to california without wasting at least a week of walking and by then it will be too late."

Percy finished his little speech as he looked into the faces of his quest members.

Zoë nodded and said with a light chuckle, "for once a male is correct but one question."

Percy looked at her with an expression that said 'what'.

Zoë continued, "which way are we supposed to go?"

"West" said Luke.

Percy nodded before saying " it is the logical way as MT Othrys is on the west side of the country so…."

"West it is," said Phoebe as she started to walk before calling back, " as much as I hate to admit it you two are the most if not only sensible boys that I have ever met."

Luke stopped before he said, "that is probably the only reason we are not dead."

Causing Bianca to chuckle lightly.

Percy grabbed some biscuits and he began to jog annoyed there were no shadows for him to use to shadow travel across the stupid desert, but he suspected fate was dead set against them, literally forcing them to travel the desert by foot just so they could lose someone, and that someone was one of the first, dare he say it, live friends.

Line break ( 7 hours)

Bianca stopped as she looked at the old,dusty,half broken coffee shop.

" I need to rest," she gasped as she gratefully accepted some water from Zoë.

Phoebe scanned the area but the only thing she could see besides the red-hot sand, the dusty rocks and the broken coffee shop was a very big and very smelly junkyard full of the most weird stuff she had seen, broken weapons, half built mortal stuff and a lot of broken automations.

Percy was setting camp when a very loud, and very clean porsche, Percy had trouble believing his eyes and judging from everyone else's faces it was surprising for them as well, but a lot suddenly made sense when a broad,strong man with a _lot_ of small scars stepped out his eyes like fire, his aura making Percy want to snap and fight everything he sees, it was Ares, god of bloodlust and war.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I got everything I wanted in so there**.


	12. Aphrodite

"

" Lord Ares," growled Percy before releasing the tone he had spoken to him, " sorry my lord for my tone, " he said respectfully and though he did not like the war god he still knew that it was better to show respect as he did not feel like fighting a god at the current time.

Ares looked at him, " corpse breaths brat huh, you definitely look the part and before any of you ask the dumb questions there is someone here who would like to talk to him alone as she definitely not want to talk to them," he said gesturing towards the hunters at the end.

Zoë stepped forward, " who would not want to talk to, oh," she realised with a scowl on her face.

Percy looked at her, "Zoë who is it?"

Phoebe scowled, she had already figured out who it was, " Aphrodite," she said stiffly.

Luke spun around in shock, the colour draining from his face before a scowl appeared on his features, " what is _she_ doing here?" he hissed in disgust.

Ares, who had been watching the whole exchange with a board expression glared at Luke so fiercely Bianca was surprised he was not dead,his sword half unsheathed, his face blood red with rage, " you lucky I am only allowed as a messenger boy or else you would already be facing that worthless father of that dead friend of yours, well maybe not dead now but certainly in the future."

Luke opened his mouth to respond hotly when surprisingly Percy cut in, " you are right Ares for once, we are mortal which means that eventually we will go to the underworld and yes even the hunters will one day fall in service to Lady Artemis and besides," here he grinned, " I live in the underworld and most most of my friends are dead so yeah that's me."

Ares glared at him , " into the car now, before I loose my temper," he hissed.

Percy nodded, not seeing the point in starting a pointless fight.

Opening the door he stopped, and stared, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her hair seemed to change at every second along with her eyes, 'snap out of it Percy' he told himself.

So this was Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love.

To be fair once he got past the original charm Aphrodite did not seem like much but Percy reminded himself that she was still an Olympian and the eldest goddess, and god, on the council having been born at the beginning of Kronos's ' golden age.'

" good afternoon Lady Aphrodite," Percy ventured.

" Hello Perseus, can you hold this mirror for me quickly," was the reply Percy got.

Taking the mirror knowing though it sounded like a request, Percy knew it was an order.

Watching Aphrodite try and make her hair even better then that was possible, Percy was trying to find out what Aphrodite wanted with him other than someone to hold her mirror but after hearing the stories his parents,well his adipted parents,had told him he was not entirely sure he wanted to know.

" there, that is a lot better, " said Aphrodite with a smile that made Percy want cringe as he supposed this was Aphrodite's or one of Aphrodite's warm and fluffy smile.

" Excuse me for asking Lady Aphrodite but why are you here?" asked Percy.

Aphrodite gave him a sickly smile that wanted Percy to throw up "why dear," she said inspecting her perfect nails, " I am here to discuss your love life,"

Percy spluttered, " m my my love life, I do not have a lovelife, " he said, his face tomato red, his hands waving in the air.

Aphrodite chuckled at him, flashing him a sweet smile, " well I can not say it is in full force now as in a crush but the feelings are definitely there just very deep down.

Percy scowled at her, " while all you want to do is talk about my nonexistent love life, you are currently wasting time, time needed to rescue Artemis."

Aphrodite stared at him, " and why do you want to rescue a man hating, moon goddess who absolutely disgraces the meaning of love, I mean who would want to go running around dirty monsters who have no idea of fashion over settling down with a nice handsome man and raise a family, monster hunting is for boys to build their muscles."

Percy stood up and slammed his fists on the seat, " if that is your definition of all of this than I do not want anything to do with you, " he spat.

Aphrodite looked at him and said in complete shock, " now my boy, surely you do not mean that, those girls absolutely disgrace the meaning of love, I mean who does that?"

Percy stared at her in complete and utter shock before deciding, " this conversation is over dammit."

Aphrodite looked at him before saying in a husky voice, " surely you want to spend more time with me," she said leaning closer, her voice full of commandments and Percy struggled to resist her charmspeak when a voice suddenly shouted, " LEAVE MY SON ALONE APHRODITE OR I SWEAR TO CHAOS THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!" bellowed a familiar voice as the car suddenly vanished and Aphrodite was blasted away by pitch- black energy.

Percy swirled around and found himself facing his father whose face was full of rage as he watched Aphrodite scramble to her feet, her graceful face, completely terrified,

" Ha Had Hades wha what are you doing here," she stumbled as she slowly edged away, completely unaware of Ares and the rest of the quest members watching them with wide eyes.

Hades advanced his obsidian eyes full of fury but his voice was surprisingly calm, " what am I doing here, what am I doing here, YOU BLOODY TRIED TO FORCE MY SON TO KISS YOU!" he said, his voice going louder at every word.

Aphrodite said meekly back, " he is not your real son."

That was the wrong thing to say, Hades's temper burst, " HE IS AS GOOD AS MY SON AND NOT THE SON OF THAT WORTHLESS SEA GOD WHO DARES TO CALL HIMSELF MY BROTHER, I WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED HIM, FED HIM, NURSED HIM!"

With each word he spoke, more and more skeletal hands broke the surface and some whole skeletons were already forming and Aphrodite vanished in a puff of pink smoke with Ares vanishing shortly after in blood red smoke.

" Dad it is okay," said Percy taking his father's hands and Bianca slowly walked forward, " plus you still have not said hello to Bianca yet, what kind of father does that?"

Hades glared at his son before mumbling as the skeletons broke down and vanished leaving no trace of it ever happening except for some scars across the face of the earth,, " one who is trying to defend his son's honor," before straightening and hugging Bianca in a move that cleanly surprised her before pulling back and whispering, " you look so much like your mother it is frightening."

Bianca only smiled as she hugged her father for the first time in her life.

After a while they reluctantly withdrew and Hades turned to speak with the group,

" carefull, my father will do anything to stop you from reaching San Francisco and for now DO NOT AND I WILL REPEAT DO NOT PICK UP ANYTHING FROM THE JUNKYARD, it is cursed, and good luck, if you ever need help the forces of the underworld will go to the aid of their heirs."

And with that he vanished.

Percy turned to face the rest of the group before saying, "what?"

Luke stepped forward, his eyes drawn, " you have some explaining to do."

 **Been awhile since I last updated.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and please R and R**

 **Thx**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


	13. Percys story

_Luke stepped forward,his eyes drawn, "you have some explaining to do."_

Percy sighed, "okay, Hades and Persephone are not my birth parents, Poseidon," he spat the name Poseidon out with absolute disgust, " and a mortal named Sally Jackson who married an extremely smelly and completely and utterly repulsive mortal named Gabe, he, he, he killed her in a drunken mood, it was only later that I learned that she married him to use his odor to hide my scent from monsters," he stopped, probably trying to catch his breath and gather the courage to go on.

Luke only stared in complete horror at his friends childhood, at the moment he wanted nothing more than to kill this, this mortal, provided he could be called that, and throw his remains to tartarus, glancing around he saw Bianca was sitting down in horror but Zoë and Phoebe seemed to be expecting it.

Luke said, " it is okay if you don't want to continue, I mean, I thought that you might have actually been a son of Persephone or Hades, not their adopted son of a worthless sea god."

Percy shook his head, " no, you guys deserve to know the truth," here he took a deep breath, "after that, incident, I ran away, not wanting anything more to do with the pig and I was chased by monsters all the time until I ran into Artemis's hunters with a hellhound on my back."

Bianca and Luke turned around, their eyes wide with surprise, " you knew," they said at exactly the same time.

Phoebe and Zoë nodded before gesturing to Percy to continue.

Percy merely smiled, " Lady Artemis asked me what I was doing out there with it so late and I was very young, I actually wonder if Artemis actually likes young boys as in under the age of ten, anyway Hades came and said that he would adopt me and despite the fact he knew I was a born son of the worst sea god, he still said that I was innocent and did not deserve to die the way that I was going to at the stage, Artemis and Apollo than blessed me with archery and Hades adopted me, I have been training in the underworld ever since, especially after I heard the prophecy, oh and Luke."

Luke asked, "what?", but in a very quiet voice as he was still digesting the information he had just received.

" Just so you know Dad is really sorry about what happened five years ago, but he was really upset, but I think that he had calmed down and realised what he had done when I first met him."

Luke smiled, "thanks Percy."

Bianca merely hugged Percy so tightly that he felt like his ribs will crack and then he realised that she was crying, "Bianca it is okay, it is in the past now and there is nothing anyone could have done apart from a certain sea god."

Bianca just said softly with tears still running down her cheek, "I know it's just, I can't bear that you have been through that and," she buried herself into his chest.

Zoë cleared her throat, " we really need to get moving, the longer we stay here the less time we have to save Lady Artemis."

Percy nodded, "she is right," he said softly. " Just one hint to everyone do not pick anything up from the junkyard, it is cursed."

Phoebe spoke up, " what happens if you do pick up something?"

Percy sighed, " I actually do not know what happens, but it is bound to be something bad."

Luke then asked, " can you not shadow travel us to the other side of the junkyard?"

" No shadows," was the reply from Percy.

Bianca swallowed nervously, "let us get inside there and get it over and done with."

Zoë then asked without hope in her voice, "We can not just go around it can we?"

" It will take us another extra day, it is huge," said Percy grimly.

Luke looked at him and demanded, " how do you know so much about this area's geography?"

" My father taught me and warned me about this area," Percy replied.

The junkyard was indeed massive and full of Celestial Bronze scraps that were obviously meant to be something, but did not turn out the way the forge god would have wanted, so instead he cursed it with something and tossed it away in the middle of the desert.

Makes sense though Percy half amused by this whole situation, but he could not stop the words of the prophecy running through his head.

'One shall be lost in the land without rain.'

 **I know, I know that I am delaying the junkyard, but I wanted Percy to explain a bit about his past to Luke and Bianca.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated greatly**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


	14. Talos

Percy was jostled out of his thoughts by Zoë.

" Hephaestus's junkyard," breathed Zoë, her eyes though wary were filled with amazement.

Bianca frowned, " Hephaestus's what?"

"Junkyard," replied Percy. "It is said that everything inside it is cursed.

Luke looked confused and slightly fearful as he stared at the junkyard as if it would suddenly come to life and hurl bits and pieces of celestial bronze at them, " cursed, what do you mean by cursed?" He asked.

Zoë sighed and said, " only if you pick something up boy."

Luke looked insulted, "why am I boy and not Percy," he whined.

Zoë smirked, "here is the thing Percy is actually a nice boy."

" Oh," said Luke before his eyes widened and he said, " wait a minute, what!"

The group burst into chuckles including Luke.

Luke suddenly frowned, " I don't want to draw the fates attention or the bad luck charm we are born with, but it does seem rather easy doesn't it, we just don't pick anything up."

Phoebe, raised an eyebrow, and said, " normally I don't like to agree with males, but why did Hephaestus curse all his rubbish that he wanted to throw out, I mean, even if he does not have any need for it, others might and also as far as we know it is just a junkyard."

"So in other words," Bianca summed up, " why did Hephaestus curse his junk?"

Percy said, " I think I can answer your question Luke and that there are probably other curses at play but why it was cursed I have no answer for you."

Bianca then threw her hands up after noticing the groups hesitation in going any further, " look if we have to go through this cursed junkyard than let's just get it over and done with," and with that she marched into the entrance.

Zoë raised an eyebrow at Bianca's behaviour before saying, " well she is right," and followed Bianca, the group or what was left of the group quickly followed the two girls.

Percy POV

After around five minutes of walking Phoebe suddenly let out a gasp and ran towards a old bow that lay against a hunk of celestial bronze that look suspiciously like toes.

" Look it is Diana's old bow," Phoebe said softly and when she looked up,Percy could have sworn that he saw a tear streak down her left cheek and when he looked to his right he saw Zoë was looking at the old bow numbly and her eyes lost some of it's spark.

" Was Diana one of the other hunters?" asked Bianca.

Zoë could only nod and replied, "one of the best," was her flat response.

Percy looked to his left and saw Luke staring at the thing that Diana's bow was leaning against, his face looking a little disgusted, " are those….toes?" he asked, a pause between the words 'those' and 'toes'.

Zoe took one glance at the toes and let out a gasp, " it is an automation of Talos, it has to be at least fifty feet tall."

" Wasn't the original a hundred feet tall?" asked Luke.

" Yes," replied Percy, "and I dare say we wake it up if we pick something up."

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

Everyone swung around and saw Bianca moving towards a small figurine of Hades.

"Bianca?" Phoebe ventured out again.

Percy's eyes widened as the full implication of what was happening to Bianca began to set in, " she is under some kind of curse!" he yelled over his shoulder as he started to run towards his sister but it was too late, Bianca had picked up the figuring and behind them the automation began to move.

The group stood, frozen with horror as the automation raised his fist , and Percy was the first to react, "MOVE!" he screamed, shoving Luke out of the way of a flying fist.

Zoë and Phoebe scattered and began pelting Talos with arrows but they seemed to have no effect on the moving giant.

" Bianca!" yelled Luke, somewhere to Percy's left and as Percy turned around he saw Bianca lying on the ground unmoving, " No, Bianca," Percy sprinted to where Bianca lay, even as he was sprinting through a heap of broken spears he saw his sister raise her head rather groggily, but she was alive.

Luke reached her first as the scene before her, a giant robot smashing his way to Zoë who was desperately firing arrows at the moving giant, the mouth,nose,torso,legs, but they had no effect at all.

"Zoë, move!" screamed Phoebe in the midst of celestial bronze scraps.

Zoe dived out of the way as Talos's giant fist smashed into the broken automation head of something that looked suspiciously like a bulls head.

"Oh, bronze butt!" screamed Luke.

Talos turned to see who had just insulted him and got a spearhead to his eye.

Talos roared in anger and hurled the same spearhead at Luke like a rocket and it was only his demigod speed,reflexes and years of experience that kept him from being impaled.

Luke blew some hair out of his eyes, " okay, note to self, do not use broken weapons against giant bronze idiot."

"You think," said Phoebe whose eyes were desperately eyeing the giant for a weakness.

"On it's heel," came a voice from Percy's left.

Percy swung around and saw his sister hobbling towards him, a determined look on her face.

"What?" asked Luke.

"On it's heel, there is a hatchet which contains a control panel, if I can get into that and cut a wire,it will blow up."

"Wait a minute what!" Percy had found his voice, " There is now way in hell I am letting you go in there," but even as he spoke he knew it was hopeless, his sister had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that.

Bianca smiled sadly and hugged him tight, " you were one of the best brothers I could have ever had, even if we never shared any parents," here she chuckled sadly, "I love you," she finished,than with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she began to run towards the giant.

Percy stared silently after her, tears already threatening to fall.

"Bianca don't do this, Bianca, Bianca!" Luke's voice that was slightly confused at first had turned into a scream that seemed to fall death on her ears as she streaked towards the giant, who was focusing on trying to crush Zoë, and somehow managed to get into the hatchet, draw her knife and then with a loud bang and a flash of light , Talos was gone, and so was Bianca.

 **Uh,review please.**

 **On a side note today is my one year anniversary on fanfiction**


	15. San Francisco

"BIANCA!" screamed Percy as he rushed towards the wreckage of Talos and began to toss pieces wildly, desperately looking for her,tears pouring down his face.

The others stood back staring at the fellow companion, knowing that it was no use, no one could have survived that.

"Percy," called out Zoe, Percy looked up at her slowly, his expression looked heartbroken .

"She is gone Percy," said Zoe, her voice breaking slightly at the end, but she had to be strong knowing that Percy would be blaming himself for Bianca's death, no one could have survived that.

Percy shook his head in denial as he sank to his knees , " no, she can't be, she can't," but even as he spoke he knew that in his heart that his sister was gone.

Zoe stepped forward, put her hand on Percy's back and began to rub soothing circles as she knew, from what she had learnt from Percy so far, he would be blaming himself for Bianca's death.

A thought suddenly occurred to her that if someone had told her a year ago or even six weeks ago, that she would be doing this, she would have castrated them, but Percy was different, he just had a natural goodness,respect but enough independence in him to make him reliable, maybe that was what had drawn and made Lady Artemis bless him all those years ago, Zoe had wondered about that for a while before reluctantly deciding that she had just taken pity on the boy, he was seven after all and had also suffered at the hands of a male, ( his pig of a stepfather) but know she knew the reason.

After a couple minutes of respect for Bianca, Phoebe cleared her throat and said, " there is a truck with a half full tank, that should be enough to get us to San Francisco.

"What is in San Francisco?" asked Luke, his eyebrows burrowed in thought.

"Not what,who" said Percy, his voice still shaky,he had not moved,still staring where he had last seen his sister.

Now Luke really did look confused,"what?"

"We are going to find Nereus," said Zoe, standing up.

Luke nodded, "he won't be easy to catch,' he warned before turning west towards where San Francisco lay and eventually Mt Tam.

"I know," said Zoë, "but he is our only chance to find out what this 'Olympus's Bane' is."

Phoebe sighed and nodded, "unfortunately Zoë is correct, unless someone else has another way to figure this thing out."

Luke raised his hands, "I am out of ideas."

Zoë turned to Percy, "any other ideas Percy?"

Percy slowly shook his head as he rose and turned, his black eyes witch had a hint of green, indicating his birth father, was void of any emotion, "lets just find Nereus , find out which stupid Olympus's Bane this is and finish this idiotic quest," and with that he walked away, grabbed his stuff and climbed into the truck, slamming the door behind him, leaving the others slightly stunned at his outburst.

Phoebe sighed, grabbed her stuff and said softly, her eyes which were trained on the spot where they had last had a visible sight of Percy, had a couple of tears in them, she and Bianca had formed a friendship throughout the quest but she could only imagine what Percy was going through, although he did not know Bianca for very long, she knew that he cared about his sister deeply, "Percy is right, we need to move now, it is rather pointless to stay in one spot when we could be moving."

Zoë nodded and she cut a line to the truck, Luke following her, his face sombre, he was probably blaming himself in the typical hero style who believed that they could-should have been there.

Phoebe caught up to him and in a moment of true courage, grabbed his shoulder, Luke turned around slightly startled, "it wasn't your fault Luke, it was no ones fault but the titans," she said.

Luke nodded and without saying a word continued walking.

Percy was sitting in the passenger's seat with Zoë next to him in the driver's seat, starting up the engine which stuttered at first but then coughed to life with a fume of black smoke rising from behind them.

"When was this thing last used?" Asked Luke coughing as dust rose from beneath him.

Percy shrug was the only response that he heard him as Zoë pushed down on the accelerator.

"How far is it to San Francisco?" asked Luke trying to get the group talking again from the guilt and misery that had consumed the group.

"In this truck, an hour perhaps," said Percy still gazing outside.

Luke nodded and said meekly, "so there is a chance I will survive?"

Percy spun around and glared at Luke, his black eyes had the silhouettes of flames dancing in them.

Luke, realized his mistake and immediately squeaked , "sorry, bad choice of words."

Percy nodded slowly and turned his gaze to his window, the two girls remained quiet, they knew better than to cross Percy in this mood.

 **Half an hour later**

"What is the plan when we get there?" asked Luke, "I mean, he is supposed to be quite slippery."

Phoebe looked at Zoë and the two of them cracked a small smile, knowing what each other was thinking, the first time anyone had shared any form of joyous emotion.

"What?" said Luke not liking where this was going, anything that caused the hunters to smile with neither boy knowing what it was.

Percy cleared his throat nervously, " what, exactly are you two planning?"

Zoë began to grin rather wickedly, "You will see."

 **Half an hour later**

"Seriously," complained Luke as he stood there with his arms open in a T shape with piles of rubbish littered on him, his blond hair was black with soot and gunk and his clothes would probably take a week of constant washing to get the smell off , the girls were rolling on the floor with laughter and Percy was letting out quiet chuckles.

"You think this is funny ?" asked Luke rather miserably, sure he had been pranked with rubbish before thanks to his sibling, but it had never been this bad.

Phoebe was able to control herself for a second to say, "I don't think it's funny, I think it is hilarious," before she dissolved again.

"What if I give you a hug," said Luke stepping forward and making his voice deep, the problem was that it went terribly high pitched at the end only causing more laughter.

They had been able to identify Nereus among the homeless like the two huntresses had suspected he would, this had led to the two of them dumping a bin over Lukes head when he wasn't paying attention.

Percy than stood up and started to walk towards the area where Nereus was.

"Where are you going?" asked Luke.

"To take a swim, your smell is contagious," Percy called, before disappearing into the crowd.

Luke grumbled but than began to follow him leaving the girls still in giggles.

"Why do you think Percy is going to swim, Zo?" asked Phoebe as they began to trail Luke.

Zoë thought of it before she said out loud, "maybe it is incase, Nereus tries to take an escape route to the sea."

Phoebe shrugged, "could be."

Luke stalked forward to Nereus easily , he had gotten a few weird looks and people mainly stayed out of his way and honestly Luke couldn't blame them, he did smell.

His job became more tricky once he had entered the bunch of homeless people as no one got out of his way mainly because everyone stank, they probably viewed him as just another homeless person trying to blend in, Nereus was rather easy to spot, he had a distinct look about him, which if you paid enough attention to which most people and demigods won't, than you can easily tell it is him.

He was eventually able to wriggle and bump his way through and was about to jump on Nereus's back which was facing him as he was watching the sea when he suddenly became alert.

"Demigod," he said softly and than spun around and found himself face to face with Luke.

"Demigod, I was right," he said triumphantly before racing away, Luke immediately gave chase, but for an old man, he really could move.

What could Luke do, _think,think,think Castellan, where is everyone else, the girls are probably laughing at me again and Percy randomly decided to take a swim in the sea, the sea that was it!_

Luke raced on the inland side of the way which Nereus had gone and began to run faster, _there,_ thought Luke as he spotted Nereus s who for a fast old man, was not fit at all.

Luke approached him again this time at speed, Nereus suddenly spun around from the direction he was facing, and than spun to face Luke, with a face full of terror he ran and jumped into the sea, where there was an instant commotion, running to the edge, Luke spotted Percy, riding a whale?, _what, oh right, Nereus s is a shapeshifter, why he didn't just turn into an ant or something? Also, who was he running from?_

Luke's last silent question was answered when the Phoebe emerged from his left and Zoë from his right, they had obviously tried to corner him and it had worked as Percy dragged an old man onto the beach and than collapsed.

"You know the rules," cackled Nereus , "one question per capture."

The group looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, Zoë stept forward, bow drawn, and asked, " what is Olympus's bane that the prophecy spoke of?"

Nereus actually looked surprised by this question, "I thought that a daughter of a Titan would know, it is over there," he said pointing behind them.

"Where?" asked Percy as everyone spun around.

"Sorry, one question per capture," said Nereus , not sounding sorry at all and with that he was gone.

Luke spluttered, "it was a trick, that good for nothing."

Percy promptly pushed him into the ocean.

He emerged, spluttering some more, "what was that for," he said as he swam back to shore.

"The smell," said Percy, not even bothering to look in his direction, _it was strange_ , Percy mused, _I have not felt this comfortable with anyone besides this group._

"What is that?" Phoebe's voice broke Percy out of his thoughts and he looked to where she was pointing.

A half-cow,half- serpent creature broke the surface gazing at them, "mooooo."

 **Just an apology for taking so long, I started Back to the past,Back to 71 and that took several months to write and I actually forgot about this, hope it is worth the wait though I doubt it.**

 **I also wrote all of Nereus's scenes and kept on misspelling his name which I only realized afterwards so if I missed any please tell me.**

 **Review, favourite all that jazz if you enjoyed and even if you didn't reviews are very nice.**

 **I am probably going to be jumping between this story and Back to the past so look out for the next chapter there, once I have started to write/type it that is.**

 **Another thing is that I changed a few things in the earlier chapter to make Percy more well known to the hunters as I realised, it does not make sense to make a person your champion and than ignore them for seven years.**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


End file.
